Save My King!
by Teni senpai
Summary: Yori wasn't your normal girl and she liked it that way, but when her and her brother are forced into being king things don't look up for Yori. How will she overcome this optical?
1. Chapter 1

Yori POV

"Yuuri is that Ken Murata right there?" I point to the guy surrounded by bullies.

"I think it is but I don't know him much," my brother says.

"We need to help him; he's in trouble," I said.

"We can't; if we do we will be the ones in trouble," my brother commented.

"I'm going to help him; you see if I was in a situation as his I would want someone's help," I argued.

"Ok fine but I'm in this with you; I don't want you getting hurt," my brother said.

"Hey you over there, leave him alone he said he has no money," I shouted.

"Oh if it isn't Yuuri and Yori Shibuya; what are you doing saving him?" one of the bullies said.

Out of nowhere Murata runs away leaving me and my brother to deal with the bullies. "Look what you did our bank is gone and do you know who's paying for that?" a bully said.

"No"

We back up. "I do," the bullies grab us.

They take us to the park. "Let us go; we didn't do anything," I said.

"You did enough," we are at the fountain.

"What are we doing here?" my brother asked.

"You'll see," a bully said.

One of the bullies takes us to the bank of the fountain; they laugh. "No," I said right before they put my head in the water. I couldn't think about what was happening; I close my eyes.

'Why do I feel like I'm being pulled to the ground' I open my eyes. "Wow what is this; I never seen anything like this," I said out loud not thinking of what's around me.

"Yeah where are we; it's like we're in an amusement park," my brother said scaring me.

I look at him and laugh. "Why are you laughing?" my brother asks.

"Well you look funny with your uniform wet," I said.

"Ha, look at yourself; you're not looking too good yourself," Yuuri laughed.

I look down. "Ah man do you know how much I paid for the guys uniform; it will take me a long time to get a new one," I complained.

"Well, when we get home you're just going to have to wear the girls uniformit makes sense after all; you are a girl," Yuuri said.

"You're right and where are we?" I ask.

I see a lady walking not taking notice of us. I start to get up making the lady look at me. She dropped her basket of 'well let's just say it apples because for a fruit it looked weird' on the floor; I start to ask her where we are but when she said something the funniest thing happened, I couldn't understand anything she was saying. I look to my brother to ask for help but he was also looking like he was losing his mind. My brother picks one of the fruits up. He tries to give it to the lady but then she backs away, says something, and runs to the village behind her. Did I tell you we also saw a village. We started to walk to the village until we saw a lot of people with hoes and rakes outside in a mob type of group. I was scared so I stepped behind my brother. The people start to throw rocks at us. "Nii-san what are we going to do?" I ask.

Out of nowhere a person on a horse stops the people. He starts to mound off the horse and after that he heads straight to us. But he also said something I could not even if I get A's in all my classes understand the language. My brother said something and the man looks at him weirdly. He puts his hand around my brother's head and out of nowhere my brother starts to yell in pain. The only thing I thought of doing at that point was to grab my brother but then the man lets him go and starts to grab my head; I screamed at the top of my lungs because let me tell you this hurt a lot.

He lets go and asks "Now do you guys understand?" I look up at him.

"Yes I can; the worse part of being somewhere you don't know is when you can't communicate," Yuuri said.

I stand up offering my hand to my brother. He takes my hand. "Clueless boys; it now appears that the new Demon Kings are just a bunch of dimwit," the guy said.

"What do you mean mister; to say something to someone you just met," my brother said.

"Our village is going to burn like the others," one of the people in the crowd said.

"Wait a minute they don't have any weapons and there both double black," another one of the guys said.

"I hear if you capture a double black you can obtain eternal life," another said.

"I also heard you can earn reward money for the capture of one, and here we have two of them," the lady from when we first arrived said.

"What are they talking about by the looks of it; it doesn't look good at all." I start to back away.

"Hold on everyone; maybe we can convince them to come along with us because they haven't figured out anything yet," the guy that grabbed our head said.

Then out of nowhere I hear horses coming and a person calling my brother. I look back. The people on the horses come closer looking at my brother. I look up because my brother was looking at something, but the thing I saw was something I have never seen in my life. It was a skeleton with wings. I don't know how it was flying but I know it's not normal. The guys on the horses start to


	2. Chapter 2

The guys on the horses start to come closer. The guy that squeezed our heads starts to get on his horse. "Adelbert Forngrats why do you approach the national border?" the guy that looked like he has authority asked.

They start to fight with swords. "Well if it isn't Konrad Weller; does mister brave still choose to hang with cowards?" Adelbert said.

My brother starts to talk about how in the feudal era they announce their names before a duel. Out of nowhere I hear my brother start to yell. I look up seeing my brother being pulled up in the sky by a flying skeleton. "Wait how about me?" I ask.

The guys stop battling and Konrad starts to ride away. I look behind me not being ready to be carried up on a horse when riding away. We stop riding for a little only to get Yuuri on a horse. When we are far away from the place we were me and my brother are allowed off the horses. I look around. "Yuuri we have stopped at a cabin," I said.

"Yes, I can see that," my brother said.

I heard the door of the cabin open. I see a person come out. 'He's wearing a lot of white for a person' "Your Majesty," the guy said.

To me it looks like he was talking to Yuuri for he could not see me because I was on the other side of the horse. "You mean me; I'm a majesty?" my brother asked.

The guy kneels and introduced himself as Gunter Fornchrist. I see my brother flinch in pain. "Yuuri are you alright; was it the horse ride?" I ask.

"What do you mean; he hasn't ridden before, what happened to the lessons they taught in school?" Gunter asked.

"That has been gone for ages now," I said.

"Oh; and who might you be, and may I ask why do you look like my majesty?" Gunter asked.

"Um, I'm Yori and I look like Yuuri because he is my twin brother," I answered.

"What, how is this possible; we are only to have one king, this can't be," Gunter worriedly said.

"I don't know what you mean; I just want to go home and go to bed," I said.

"Gunter calm down; we can find out which one is the demon king later but right now I would like to know; how is it you guys are able to speak our language?" Konrad asked.

"Well you see before you guys rescued us Adelbert squeezed our heads and here we are," I replied.

"Oh my, are you alright my highness's," Gunter asked.

"We will be fine because Conrad here save us," my brother said.

"Mm, my name is pronounced 'Konrad', but if you are going by the English way to say it then it would be 'Conrad'; you can chose any way to say it," Konrad said.

"Thanks for telling us; I will just call you Conrad," I said.

"Me too," my brother added.

We walk inside the cabin. While we are in the cabin Gunter tells us why we are king and what we have to do. When he was done talking my brother couldn't believe it; it's true I couldn't believe it, for my whole life I would never guess I would be king. It was night time outside so Conrad told us to go to sleep because we have a big day tomorrow. 'I wonder what we will be doing tomorrow.' I go to sleep. After having a full night to sleep we, which I mean me and my brother, were taken to a kingdom. While we were heading to the kingdom a little girl ask Yuuri if he wanted some water. 'I can't believe that people can get so mad because of wanting water; my mom would be proud of me to drink water.' After my brother drank the water I was given the cup; I also drank some. We start to ride off again. This time we stop because we need to ride a horse by ourselves. "Conrad do we have to ride a horse; why can't we just go behind one of the other soldiers?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes Yuuri you have to ride a horse; the reason is you need to represent yourselves to your people, but sense there are two of you; you both have to do it," Conrad said.

We pass the gate to the kingdom. I look around to see what it looks like. There are a lot of people yelling 'The King Is Here' and so on. People throw flowers at us and when we finally got to the castle; I just wish I was home. Ok let me tell you when I say 'we' I meant we had to run after Yuuri because when a bee was around his horse, the horse went running off. I am so glad I was at camp to learn how to ride a horse. When we got to the castle to help Yuuri I saw that he was fine but there was a man next to the horse. "Your majesty are you alright?" Gunter asked.

"Majesty? No way"


	3. Chapter 3

I wait to see what Yuuri is going to say back. "What do you mean by that?" Yuuri asked.

"Just to let you know it wasn't my idea," Yuuri confessed.

"Are you hurt my lord?" Conrad asked.

"Don't tell me he's the new demon king," said a voice I did not know it came from.

I look up to see a cute boy coming down the stairs. 'Great no one knows I'm here; I am so happy! If I'm lucky no one will see me' I sneak in the castle. "Yori where were you? I needed your help; oh whatever come on Gunter is going to show us to the bathes," Yuuri said.

"Ok…." I walk with Yuuri to the bathes.

"Yuuri what am I going to do?" I ask.

"It's not like we never had a bath together; you just need to hide that," Yuuri whispered.

"Fine," I pout.

We get to the bath. We start to stipe when nobody's around. "Hey Yori, this bath is like reserved just for us huh?" he commented.

"Yeah you're right," I said back.

"Hey Yuuri do you smell that?" I ask.

"Yeah it smells nice," he said.

"I wonder what it is," I said.

I look before Yuuri looked to see a woman coming into the bath. I go hide behind a pole. When Yuuri finally saw her he tried to say something.

"Oh my, tell me sweetie are you the new demon king?" the lady asked.

My brother backs away from her. She starts to come in the bath. "It's alright," she said.

"Uh, wait I didn't know this bath was coded I would have worn clothes if I had known" My brother back away again.

The lady starts to flirt with my brother, but not to my surprise my brother ran away. "You can come out now sweetie I know you're there," she said.

I walk out from behind the pole. "How did you know?" I ask.

"I have my ways, by the way you better protect your brother or he will be in a lot of trouble," she said.

"Will do, oh and can you um keep my secret that I'm a girl?" I ask her.

"No problem," she said.

I walk out of the bath; following Yuuri. I go into the room me and Yuuri are sharing and hurry and put my clothes on. Yuuri come in with Gunter and Conrad. "Who do you think she is? She was like a sexy queen," Yuuri said.

"What am I going to do?" Conrad asked.

I think he might know who that was. "Your majesty please put on this garment," Gunter said with a bloody nose.

I look at the garment and start to laugh. Yuuri glares at me "What is this thing?" Yuuri asks.

"It's kind of our standard underwear; you will be needing it for the dinner party tonight," Conrad said.

Out of nowhere Gunter said he had the most disturbing thought and that he had to clear his mind so he walked away but I think I know what he was picturing and was I amazed. "Oh your highness you smell nice," Conrad said.

I go over to smell Yuuri to. "You're right he does smell nice," I said.

"You do to your majesty," Conrad said.

"Oh I think it's the soup we used when we were in the bath," I said.

"Well sorry Conrad but Yuuri needs to get dressed," I said.

"You are right, sorry your majesties I will see you at the dinner party," Conrad left.

As Yuuri was getting dressed I couldn't stop laughing, "sorry Yuuri I will just go sit down on the party," I walk out the room and in the room the party is going to be.

A few minutes later Yuuri comes in. "Wait a minute how are there two of them?" the guy on my right asked.

"There are two because they are brothers, to be exact twins," Conrad said.

"So there are two demon kings?" the one that looked the oldest out of the group of people asked.

"Yes," I said while looking away.

"Ok then I would like to introduce my older brother Lord Gwendel vom Boltar," Conrad said while next to the man that asked if there are two demon kings.

I nod. "And this is my younger brother," he touched his brother shoulder.

"Don't touch me with those filthy human fingers and I never thought of you as my brother," the cute boy from earlier said.

'Dang what type of brother is that?' Conrad smiles,"Ok as you wish, allow me to introduce Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld."


	4. Chapter 4

After Conrad introduced his brothers he started to tell us how he is not part of the aristocrats and so on. He also tells us about their fathers are all different and how his father is human. "And a hot hunk of stuff," the lady from before said.

"Good evening mother," the brothers said in union.

"Mother?" me and Yuuri asked at the same time.

The lady walks up to Conrad. 'To me the relationship with the mother and brothers is a little…. never mind' She start to flirt with her sons but when she got to Wolfram she put his head in her breasts. Let me tell you we would be having a war if I was not cross dressing. But out of nowhere she says "All the men in here must be lusting after you."

"Mother calm down; I just saw you this morning, besides I'm not really in having men lusting after me," Wolfram said.

They kept on talking about guys lusting over Wolfram and how Wolfram doesn't want that. After a will there mother finally sees Yuuri and me so she starts to walk over to us. She then sits in Yuuri's chair and talks about their bath together. 'Wow women in this world.' "Um, excuse me but can you not flirt with my brother, he is not someone that understands romance," I said.

"Oh, then would you like to…." I cut her off.

"No thank you, carry on," I said without looking at Yuuri.

"That's enough, we don't want you fall in love with the new demon king; it is highly inappropriate for the retired demon queen," Gunter said.

"If she even can I give her credit," I whisper.

"Hey that is not nice," Yuuri said.

I look at Yuuri. 'If only you knew.' "Wait she's the demon queen?" I ask.

"I'm lady Cecilie von Spitzberg and you young men have taken my place" the lady said.

"Oh so she isn't a sexy queen but a exy queen," Cecilie puts Yuuris' head on her breasts.

"You can call me Celi," she said.

We start to eat. I hear a door open so I look to the door. What I see is another Wolfram walking into the empty chair. "Your late," Gwendal said.

"Sorry no one told me about today's dinner party," the other Wolfram said.

"Well since he is finally here I would like to introduce Wolfram's twin, Lord Kou von Bielefeld" Conrad said.

"Nice to meet whoever I am to meet," Kou said.

"Oh you didn't hear about the new demon kings?" Gunter asked.

"No I was too busy sleeping," Kou said.

Kou sits down and the dinner resumes. Lady Celi starts to talk to my brother about how she goes on trips to finds love. 'I don't think she can get to fall in love with a man if she keeps flirting a the guy will be bowing to her; well it does make sense.' She tells 'us' that if we need help we can ask her or any of the brothers. "Oh mother please, I am not going to serve some stranger from another world, besides we have no way of knowing that he is the demon king," Wolfram said.

"Very well then are you willing to become the king?" Celi asked.

"Mother you already know that Wolfram is not suited to be a king; he can't do anything by himself" Kou said.

Wolfram glares at Kou. "The best to fit for king is my older brother Gwendal; isn't that right," Wolfram said.

'Wow this family is not one I would like to have; this is like if none of the family likes each other besides maybe the mother.' "Wolfy my dear it's not like you don't know what happens to the king if he doesn't listen to the Great One," Celi said.

"Wait, can someone tell me if you don't follow the Great One's command does something happen to you?" I asked.

"Of course it would happen to you to my majesty," Conrad said.

I look at Yuuri "I think it's best not to anger the Great One."

"You got that right, but I never said I would become king," Yuuri said.

"Just like I thought you never had any intention to become our new king and carrying out your duty to this country; you're just a foreigner, a guest," Gwendal said.

"You got that right," my brother said.

"I'm afraid that the king is still feeling confusion but that doesn't give you the right to make such disrespectful assumptions Lord Vom Von Boltar," Conrad said.

The brothers start to argue. 'Ok this is really not a good relationship for brothers.' "Filthy unworthy human," Wolfram said.

I look to see Wolfram standing up. 'What did he say; I wasn't listening to what he was saying, I guess I have to listen to understand.' "Wolfram keep in mind it's the spirit that matters but not of who he was born, but if you're so particular about lineage King Yuuri's father is a proper subordinate chosen by the demon king on the earth," Conrad said.

'Did he just say our father works for the demon king on the earth? But wait there's a demon king on the earth?' Out of nowhere Wolfram starts to talk about our mother. "I bet she's just a cheap hussy; some street tramp that came from doopliss pedigree," Wolfram said.

Me and Yuuri get up off our chairs. We slap him, "your majesty's," Gunter said.

"You must listen to reason; you must take it back," Conrad said.

"I'm sorry Conrad but you hear what he said; I'm not taking it back, he should have known to keep his mouth shut; as long its about me I don't care but when he talks about my mother he crossed the line," Yuuri said.

"You have a lot of nerve; who do you think you are talking about our mother like that? We are not taking it back, not ever," I said.

"So you're telling us what's done is done and that's final?" Celi asked.

"Right/ Yes," Me and Yuuri say.

"Wonderful, then the pack is sealed and that love is in bloom," Celi said.

'Wait she said packed; what did we get ourselves into?' "Are we talking about gardening?" Yuuri asked.

I look at my brother and give him a face that means 'really'. "See Wolfie darling; it's just like I told you the gentlemen can't leave you alone," Celi said.

"What do you mean gentlemen?" Yuuri asked.

"Wait a minute; Gunter can you please explain what is going on?" I ask.

"I would be happy to; you see in accordance to our kingdoms ancient rituals you men have just asked for his hand," Gunter explained.

"What, I asked for his hand; don't tell me…." Yuuri was cut off by Gunter "that's correct sir; you just asked him to marry you."

"But then it can't be done because I also slapped him," I said.

"It also says in the ritual that twins can also have the same spouse," Gunter added.

"What really?" I ask.

"So then I'm getting mm….married to him? I'm engaged to a guy?" Yuuri asked.

"And you're the one that proposed Yuuri," I said.

"Heh, trying to get out of it are you but they did say the ritual said twins can," Yuuri smirked.

"He's right your majesty; slapping one's opponent cheek with your palm of your hand is an act of proposing marriage amongst aristocrats," Gunter explained.

"You gotta be kidding, we're both guys and I don't want to get married," I said.

"That's not so unusual in our culture," Gunter said.

I hear glass break behind us. Wolfram was breathing hard so I thought it had to be him. "Hey take it easy," Yuuri said.

"I don't believe this; I've never been so humiliated in my entire life," Wolfram exaggerated.

Me and Yuuri go to pick up some silverware, "Oh your highnesses don't pick that up," Gunter warned.

"What?" me and Yuuri asked.

Gunter sighs, "So you picked it up?" Wolfram asked.

I give a confused face, "You picked it up," Wolfram repeats.

"Yeah," Yuuri said.

"I'm surprised by Wolframs behavior I didn't expect him to act so impulsively," Gwendal said.

"I'm not surprised after all I left my orchid perfume in the bath; it has a very powerful fragrance that makes anyone who even the slightest feeling for you they come even more passionate and bold," said Celi.

"So if someone starts off for the slightly malicious thought he will become more hostel?" Gwendal asked.

~time skip~

"You mean dropping and picking up a knife even a butter knife is a challenge to a dull?" Yuuri asks.

I swing a sword, "What kind of nut job came up with a crazy rule like that?" I ask.

"If you guys think its too heavy please let me know; I did my best to find you a sword that is light as possible," Conrad said.

"I didn't expect this; it feels a offal lot like holding a bat but it's as heavy as a professional one not like the bats I've used," Yuuri finished.

"He's right but I think it's not heavy at all," I confessed.

Yuuri holds the sword straight, "this takes me back; the last time I touched a bat and glove was a year ago," Yuuri said.

"Yeah you really enjoyed being on the baseball team," I smile.

"If you enjoyed it so much then why did you quit playing baseball?" Conrad asked.

"Wait a minute Conrad are you saying you know about baseball?" I ask.

Conrad takes out a glove and ball. "How would you like to play a few rounds of catch?" he asks.

Yuuri and Conrad start to play catch while I sit down and rest.

~thank you so much for reading so far, I am hoping that here and onward this fanfic will get even better ^^~


End file.
